


Fashion Week

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: CJ/Tara, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A CJ/Tara drabble sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Week

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://aldenmacrae.livejournal.com/profile)[**aldenmacrae**](http://aldenmacrae.livejournal.com/) for research assistance, and to a certain boutique on my way to work for a red dress.

**i. Burberry Knockoff**

Tara looks nervous as she stands in the entryway of CJ's apartment, bags and boxes piled around her. She's wearing a spring coat lined with what looks like Burberry, but it's a knockoff, and CJ itches to buy her a real one, because this girl is standing here because CJ wants more than anything to shower her with wonder and make her life perfect.

'Are you sure about this?' Tara asks, and CJ leans over the boxes and takes Tara's chin in her hands while she kisses her.

'Yes,' she says against Tara's lips. 'Are you?'

Tara swallows once. 'Yes.'

 

**ii. Katharine Hepburn**

No one ever looked as good in slacks as Katharine Hepburn, but Claudia Jean comes close. She's so tall and slight, and she knows how to choose the right blouse to match and compliment. She wears boot-leg slacks, and flat-front slacks, and they show off CJ's backside and her long, long legs.

Slacks are far too distracting. Tara watches CJ get dressed in the morning, and fantasises about the evening. About taking the slacks off. Sliding them down CJ's long legs, revealing CJ's underwear and sliding that down too.

CJ's always home late, but for Tara, it's always worth it.

 

**iii. DKNY**

She takes a Saturday off and switches off her cell to take Tara shopping. They end up at DKNY, where Tara falls in love with floaty skirts and brocade jackets, and CJ slides her hands around Tara's torso to cup her breasts quickly and then pulls her hands away. The press could be anywhere, and everyone knows CJ. And America isn't ready for a Press Secretary who fondles and kisses a young woman Tara's age, even if they love each other. Tara calls CJ into the changing cubicle to zip a dress, and CJ kisses her neck and whispers, 'love you.'

 

**iv. Prêt a Porter**

Tara tries to focus on her work, but French literature is fundamentally erotic to Tara, and the books she's supposed to know back to front and the author whose every word she's read are all conspiring against her to send her thoughts towards 1600 Pennsylvania. She gives herself permission to take a break, throws down her pencil, makes coffee and turns on C-SPAN.

CJ does the noon briefing and Tara loves how she looks in the brown jacket and cream blouse. She thinks about the skirt and boots hidden by the podium, and envies every journalist in the press room.

 

**v. Boutique**

There is a red dress in the window of the boutique on CJ's way to work. Every day for a week she walks past it, and on Friday, she buys it.

Tara looks amazing; the odd, pleated bodice showing off her breasts, and the skirt flowing gently to the ground.

At the staff Christmas party, CJ stands back and watches Tara with her friends for as long as she can. 'I want to show you my office,' she says, and leads her in and flips the blinds closed. She reaches around to unzip Tara's dress.

Tara arches against the door.

 

**vi. Victoria's Secret**

If it is difficult to walk into the store, it is harder to walk out carrying the pink striped bag. Tara feels as though every passing person is looking at her, and she begins to understand the vaguely uncomfortable looks she'd seen on the men waiting outside the store while their wives and girlfriends decided what the men in their life were going to buy for them.

When she thinks about the contents of the bag - a bra and panty set for CJ, and a flyaway babydoll nightgown for herself - she blushes and giggles, and begins walking faster towards home.

 

**vii. Vera Wang**

She sits back on the bed, watching Tara go through her wardrobe. She's unprepared for Tara to bring out that one black dress, still in the plastic wrap from the dry cleaners.

'What about this one?' Tara asks, and CJ can't help the tears that slip from her eyes and run down her cheeks.

'Not that one,' she says, and Tara watches her. CJ whisks the tears away. 'I haven't told you about Simon,' she says. Tara sits down beside CJ and wraps her arms around CJ.

When CJ's story is finished, Tara kisses her. 'Everyone has history,' she says.


End file.
